Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction"
Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" is Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty"'s right hand man and unfortunately, is among one of the worst Zeniths in the game. Story When Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" and Onimaru "Ouga", Golden Dragon are busy fighting each other, the last Zenith on the Unknown side is dispatched to deal with the Golden Age resistance. This Zenith, Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" is a Guardian, and the Guardians seemed to do almost nothing....Until this moment. As this Zenith appears, the true motive of the Guardians are completely known and they were revealed as the mastermind of the events in Episode 2. Its name, "Utopia Ever" is ironic; it only seeks to bring paradise by total annihilation. And it is also the mastermind's rigt hand man, indicating that he is near the horizon. However, it seems like that the Zenith form of Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win", Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory", came in and confronted it and it was defeated. Card Explanation Unfortunately, this card is known as one of the weakest Zeniths in the game as unlike most Zeniths, its effects do not have synergy with each other. The first thing that comes in mind is that this creature costs 12. This is an insane cost and as seen in Suspense, Zenith of "Curse", Zeniths with this cost aren't that good. Then to the effects. The summon-trigger effect of this card is forcing all opposing creatures to attack if able at his next turn. This is completely pointless on this creature as it does not have anything to go for it. DO NOT summon this creature; cost trample it instead. And it also has a static effect, in which it can force an opposing creature to battle it if one of the player's creatures are battling that creature. While it has no synergy with the previous effect, it is highly powerful due to Utopia Ever's high power. This basically turns all of the player's creatures into 17000 power and when accompanied with Codename Sorge, one can turn his weak creatures into potent 17000 or less power based removal. It also works well with Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" as it can force all opposing creatures with less than 17000 power to be defeated by it. The only flaw is that it is forced, so it is weak to slayers or Crossfire, Millionare. However with Eternal Omega, it can come back again and again. The third ability is that it cannot be chosen. This needs no explanation and despite it has blocker, it is immune to most types of blocker-based removal. GENJI Triple Cross, Blastdragon disagrees however. But as it has Eternal Omega, once removed it just comes back. However, what makes this card a Junk Rare is its set; It came from whose 3 Super/Victory Rare slots contained among some of the strongest Zeniths in the game, namely VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" who is considered just as dangerous and insane as Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush, as well as the top tier metagame threat Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory". And as in most cases one can only get 1 Super Rare/Victory Rare per set, Utopia Ever is treated as a junk rare and was left in the dust. Anime This card is seen in 's Mana zone, but he is never seen using it. Category:Antagonists Category:Guardian Category:Unknown Category:Zenith Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Creature